Many individuals find cleaning pots and/or pans after cooking to be time consuming and undesirable. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a disposable liner that could be positioned into the cooking pot or pan within which the food would be cooked. After cooking the disposable liner could removed from the pot or pan and disposed of without the need for scrubbing burnt on food residue from the interior of the pot or pan.
Because slow cookers provide a simple cooking method for cooking particular dishes such as stews, pot roasts, and the like. Although slow cookers cook these types of dishes in a desirable fashion, the ceramic cooking pot of the slow cooker can often become encrusted with burned on food residue which is difficult to clean. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a slow cooker system that included a disposable liner member that fit into the ceramic cooking pot of the slow cooker that could be removed and discarded leaving ceramic cooking pot needing little or no clean up. Because all of the food cooked may not be consumed in one meal, it would be further desirable if the cooker system also included a storage lid member that snap fit onto the disposable liner member to seal the food cooking compartment of the liner member for storage in a refrigerator or freezer.